


A heavenly reunion

by Fantasticoncer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Brother-Sister Relationships, Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, F/M, Post-Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, Protective Gabriel, References to ABBA, Reunions, Romantic Fluff, Supportive Castiel (Supernatural), Supportive Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: After you come back from a hunt, your brother Sam takes you to a fair to catch up, but something's off...What is he hiding?





	1. Plans and dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Gabriel stared at the space, where Asmodeus had been standing just a few seconds before. He was finally gone and wouldn't hurt him again. The little bit of grace that he had gone, he collapsed against the railing. Sam and Castiel got up with a bit of difficulty and helped him back to the room that he had been using. "Where's Y/N?" He asked as they put him on the bed. Sam and Castiel shared a look. 

"She's on a hunt. She'll be back soon." Sam answered. Gabriel hummed. "I'm glad that she didn't see this. The minute that my grace is back, I'm going to her." He muttered. Sam gave him a look. "She will attack you in a moment. She doesn't know that you're alive and will probably think that you're a shapeshifter or worse." He said and Gabriel immediately pouted. "Well, what do you suggest then, Mr smarty pants?" He asked.

The human and angel thought for a minute, before Castiel remembered something. "The fair is coming in town. Perhaps you could reunite then." He said and the other two had to admit that it was a good idea. Castiel and Sam left the room and left the archangel with his thoughts. He already had an idea in his mind, but he just hoped that he would be powerful enough by that time to carry it out.

A few days later. 

Sam?! Dean?! Cas?! I'm home!" You called loudly as you got into the bunker. Sam immediately went to greet you with a hug. "Hey. How did the hunt go?" He asked as Castiel also greeted you. "Easy, but did you guys have a barbecue in here when I was gone? Or burn a demon?" You asked, smelling something. "The latter." Sam answered sheepishly. You hummed, kind of confused why they hadn't done it outside, but too tired to ask. 

"Well, I'm going to bed." You said. You started walking to your room, but Sam stopped you. "Hey, Y/N. The fair is in town and I thought that maybe you and I could go there tomorrow to catch up." He suggested and you smiled at your younger brother. "I would like that, but I'm really tired now. Goodnight." You said, before finally going to your room. A few minutes later, you came back out again with a confused look on your face.

"Why does my room faintly smell like blood?" You asked. Both Cas and Sam stumbled for a moment, having forgotten that Gabriel had used your room. "Dean got injured and we used your room to patch him up." Sam quickly said. Cas snapped his fingers. "The smell should be gone now, Y/N." He told you. You thanked him and went back in. The second that you were gone, both men sighed in relief. 

Getting ready for bed, you turned on the radio for some music to fall asleep with. The first notes of ABBA's song "Fernando" came on and you immediately turned it back off, the song bringing back old memories that you had locked away a long time ago. You sighed and shook your head firmly, before lying down in bed. You took a deep breath and closed your eyes, quickly falling asleep. 

\---------------------------

_You, Sam and Dean were on another case. After hearing what had happened to the last victim and finding candy wrappers on the crime scene, you had figured out that you were once again dealing with the Trickster. Following a distress call, you and your brothers had arrived at an abandoned warehouse. Suspicious about the lack of police or anything wrong in general, you grabbed your weapons and headed in._

_You ended up in a dark room with no trace of Sam and Dean. "Guys?" You called, before a bright light shone in your eyes, temporarily blinding you. An audience applauded you and a man stepped up. "Our next contestant with the song "Fernando" is the ever-beautiful Y/N! He said and the audience cheered. You just looked around in confusion, having no idea what on earth was going on._ _You looked down and saw that you were wearing a dress in your favourite colour_

_The man walked up to you. "Y/N. Who did you chose to be your partner?" He asked and you just stared at him, not knowing how to answer that. An arm wrapped around your waist. "That would be me." A familiar voice said and you slowly turned around to see the smirking face of the Trickster. You immediately scowled at him. He was responsible for this situation and was doing God-knows-what to your brothers_

_"What's going on? Where are Sam and Dean?" You immediately asked, even as he led you to the middle of the stage._ _"They're fine. They're in in another game show right now." He said as he helped you get in position. You saw the mischievous look on his face and decided that you were better off not knowing what he had done. The first notes started and you started to dance, somehow knowing all the moves._

_Can you hear the drums Fernando_

_I remember long ago another starry night like this_

_In the firelight Fernando_

_You were humming to yourself and softly strumming your guitar_

_I could hear the distant drums_

_And sounds of bugle calls were coming from afar_

_They were closer now Fernando_

_Every hour every minute seemed to last eternally_

_I was so afraid Fernando_

_We were young and full of life and none of us prepared to die_

_And I'm not ashamed to say_

_The roar of guns and cannons almost made me cry_

_There was something in the air that night_

_The stars were bright, Fernando_

_They were shining there for you and me_

_For liberty, Fernando_

_Though I never thought that we could lose_

_There's no regret_

_If I had to do the same again_

_I would, my friend, Fernando_

_If I had to do the same again_

_I would, my friend, Fernando_

_Now we're old and grey Fernando_

_And since many years I haven't seen a rifle in your hand_

_Can you hear the drums Fernando_

_Do you still recall the frightful night we crossed the Rio Grande_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_How proud you were to fight for freedom in this land_

_There was something in the air that night_

_The stars were bright, Fernando_

_They were shining there for you and me_

_For liberty, Fernando_

_Though I never thought that we could lose_

_There's no regret_

_If I had to do the same again_

_I would, my friend, Fernando_

_There was something in the air that night_

_The stars were bright, Fernando_

_They were shining there for you and me_

_For liberty, Fernando_

_Though I never thought that we could lose_

_There's no regret_

_If I had to do the same again_

_I would, my friend, Fernando_

_Yes, if I had to do the same again_

_I would, my friend, Fernando_

_The Trickster dipped you as the song ended and you tried to ignore your racing heart. He smirked at you. "Ready for something else?" He asked as he straightened back up. When you were standing straight, you were on a beach and a handsome man was waiting for you on a horse. You couldn't help the smile that slowly grew on your face, despite knowing better. This didn't seem so bad after all._

_This went on for a while. You went and had dinner with your favourite actor, before swimming underwater with a mermaid tail and breathing without any problem. The Trickster checked in on you every once in a while and seemed genuinely glad that you were enjoying yourself. At the end, he appeared to you again in a beautiful field of flowers and held his hand out. "May I have this dance?" He asked as the familiar music started up again._

_This time, you gladly took his hand and you danced again. At the end of the song, he dipped you once again and smiled at you. "You're a special case, aren't you, sweet cheeks?" He asked, before slowly leaning closer and kissing you. You returned the action. Even if he had been an enemy of you and your brothers, you always had a small crush on him and you suspected that he knew this, hence your current situation._

_Pulling apart, the trickster smiled and winked at you, before straightening you up and disappearing again. A small shimmer caught your attention and you opened your hand to see a necklace with two angel wings. You frowned in confusion as the field disappeared around you and you were back in the warehouse, Sam and Dean next to you and the Trickster standing in the middle of a ring of holy fire._

_"Y/N! You okay?" Dean asked immediately and you nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. What's going on?" You asked, hiding the necklace. Your brothers told you how they had figured out that the Trickster was actually an angel. "So, which one are you? Grumpy, Sneezy or Douchey?" Sam asked sarcastically. The man in the ring looked at him. "Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel." He finally answered and your eyes widened._

_Your brothers talked for a bit longer, but you were trying to wrap your head around the fact that you had been kissed by a freaking archangel. You only paid attention again when Dean grabbed your hand and pulled you along with Sam and a recently returned Cas. With a few last words, he pulled the fire alarm and let the sprinklers go off to douse the ring of fire. Before he pulled you outside, you and Gabriel shared one last look and he smiled at you._

_Getting back in the Impala, Sam looked at you through the rearview mirror. "You sure that you're alright, Y/N. You seemed a bit off in there." He commented. You smiled at him, pulling on your seatbelt for Dean's reaction. "Well, it's not everyday that you get kissed by an archangel." You said in a light tone. The Impala screeched to a halt as Dean kicked down the brake pedal and whirled around on you._

_"He kissed you?! I'm going back and kick his ass." He growled, but you, Sam and Cas managed to convince him to drive back to the motel. He was grumbling through the whole ride, while Sam told you about their adventures. You really tried not to laugh about the nutcracker game show and the herpes commercial, but you couldn't help it. Arriving at the motel, you went into your own room and pulled the necklace out of your pocket._

_"Do you like it?" A voice suddenly asked and you jumped and turned around to see Gabriel sitting on the bed. You have him a small smile. "I do. It's very beautiful." You said, looking down at it. He smiled at you and stood up. "May I?" He asked, holding out his hand. You gave him the necklace and turned around, lifting your hair up. He gently put the necklace around your neck and fastened it._

_You  turned around and saw him softly smiling at you. "A beautiful necklace for a beautiful lady." He commented, making you blush. He kissed your knuckles and winked at you, before disappearing just as Sam knocked on your door, asking if you were hungry. Hiding the necklace in your shirt, you opened the door and greeted him. "I'm starving." You said, before joining him, Dean and Cas for dinner._

_\-----------------------------------_

You opened your eyes with several tears slowly rolling down your cheeks. You had managed not to think of him for so long, but one song comes on the radio and you immediately dream of him. He had visited you a few times after that, always behind your and his brother's back. Sam had found out eventually, but he could see that Gabriel was actually genuine, so he let it be for now, although he kept a close eye on you.

You couldn't help yourself slowly falling for him. Even as the Trickster, he was more gentle with you than with your brothers.When he had sacrificed himself to make sure that you got away from his older brother, you had been devastated, but it also had taught you a valuable lesson: everyone who got close to you, got hurt or worse. Ever since then, you had never started another relationship. You were only close with your brothers and Cas.

Even your mother, after she came back from the dead, wasn't as close to you as you had become what she had never wanted you to be: a hunter. But you still loved Gabriel with all your heart, even now. You had never stopped, even if you knew it wasn't healthy. You just wanted him back, damn it! You sighed as you tried to calm yourself down. Taking deep breaths, the tears slowed down, before finally stopping completely

You gently gripped the necklace around your neck. You had lost count of how many times you had almost thrown it away into the ocean or from a cliff as it hurt too much to keep it, but you had never gone through with it. "Stupid song." You muttered to yourself as you turned on your side and closed your eyes. You fell asleep, not knowing that your prayers and wishes were about to be answered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow the reunion. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	2. Fairs and reunions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

The next day, you and Sam went out to the fair and it was a lot of fun. Castiel opted to stay in the bunker. "By the way, where's dean?" You asked at suddenly realising that you hadn't seen your older brother all day. "Oh, he's getting something to try and get mom and Jack back." Sam replied and you nodded at that. In reality, Dean and Arthur Ketch were trying to find a way to get the grace of an archangel as Gabriel didn't have much

A man walked up to you and held out a red rose to you. "A beautiful flower for a beautiful lady." He said. You took it over with a smile and a bow. "Thank you, good sir." You replied, before walking on with Sam. "Now, this is something Gabriel would've done." You muttered with a small smile as you smelled the rose. Sam agreed with you as he looked over his shoulder and saw the man smirk and wink at him, before walking away.

When night fell, several campfires were started and the two of you sat on a bench next to one, just enjoying the peace and quiet that you didn't get often. After a few minutes, you suddenly realised something. "Wait a minute, who's with Dean? You and Cas are here." You asked Sam, who immediately looked sheepish. "He... uhm.... he's with Ketch." He said hesitantly. You raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Ketch?! As in the guy that brainwashed mom and works with Asmodeus?!" You hissed at him. He winced. "Yes, him. He doesn't work with Asmodeus anymore and brought us a peace offering in exchange for protection." He quickly explained. You were still sceptical. "He wants protection, because he left?" You asked incredulously. Sam made a face. "He also took someone with him. A prisoner" He replied. 

You frowned, feeling sorry for the poor soul that had been the demon's prisoner. "Who was it?" You asked, before noticing that something was wrong. Everyone around you and Sam had completely stopped moving. It was like someone had paused a movie. "Sammy, what's going on?" You asked, but he simply smiled at you. Then, a familiar tune started and you widened your eyes as you tried not to panic.

_Can you hear the drums Fernando_

_I remember long ago another starry night like this_

_In the firelight Fernando_

_You were humming to yourself and softly strumming your guitar_

_I could hear the distant drums_

_And sounds of bugle calls were coming from afar_

_They were closer now Fernando_

_Every hour every minute seemed to last eternally_

_I was so afraid Fernando_

_We were young and full of life and none of us prepared to die_

_And I'm not ashamed to say_

_The roar of guns and cannons almost made me cry_

You saw Sam look at something behind you and slowly turned around to see the man, who had given you the flower. The man slowly walked forwards, not wanting to scare you. His features changed, until you were looking at the archangel that you had missed so much. "Hello, Y/N." He whispered as the music paused temporarily. You bit your lip and slowly reached out to cup his cheek. 

Gabriel leaned into your touch and kissed your palm, his own eyes looking rather wet. You looked back at Sam, who nodded at you. With a sob, you turned back around and threw yourself in Gabriel's arms. The archangel immediately wrapped his arms around you. "Shhhh.... I'm here, Y/N. I'm here. I'm so sorry for everything." He whispered. You just buried your face in his shoulder and held him even tighter.Sam watched the two of you with a smile, happy that you were finally reunited.

After a few minutes, Gabriel pulled back and wiped away the remaining tears. He smiled at you and kissed your forehead. You took a shaky breath as you truly realised that he was back with you. Taking another step back, he held out his hand. "May I have this dance, my light?" He asked. You smiled and took his hand, giving the rose to Sam. Gabriel pulled you closer and started to dance with you as the music started up again. 

_There was something in the air that night_

_The stars were bright, Fernando_

_They were shining there for you and me_

_For liberty, Fernando_

_Though I never thought that we could lose_

_There's no regret_

_If I had to do the same again_

_I would, my friend, Fernando_

_If I had to do the same again_

_I would, my friend, Fernando_

_Now we're old and grey Fernando_

_And since many years I haven't seen a rifle in your hand_

_Can you hear the drums Fernando_

_Do you still recall the frightful night we crossed the Rio Grande_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_How proud you were to fight for freedom in this land_

_There was something in the air that night_

_The stars were bright, Fernando_

_They were shining there for you and me_

_For liberty, Fernando_

_Though I never thought that we could lose_

_There's no regret_

_If I had to do the same again_

_I would, my friend, Fernando_

_There was something in the air that night_

_The stars were bright, Fernando_

_They were shining there for you and me_

_For liberty, Fernando_

_Though I never thought that we could lose_

_There's no regret_

_If I had to do the same again_

_I would, my friend, Fernando_

_Yes, if I had to do the same again_

_I would, my friend, Fernando_

At the end of the song, he dipped you like he had done so long ago. You smiled at him and caressed his cheek. "I missed you." You whispered and he smiled at you. "I know and I'm so sorry." He replied, before kissing you. You broke apart at hearing the other people cheer you on. "Were they supposed to unfreeze already?" You asked in a very soft voice. Gabriel shook his head as he straightened back up. 

"No, but I'm low on grace right now." He said and he did look pale. You smiled and kissed him again. You were forced to pull away by Sam's groaning. "Alright, guys. That's enough." He said with a chuckle and you glared at him. "You're lucky that I'm low on juice, Mr Moose. Otherwise, you would have difficulty talking without your voice." Gabriel said as he leaned on you. 

You helped him sit down and rested your head on his shoulder. Gabriel put his arm around you and stroked your hair. Just as you were starting to relax, you suddenly remembered what Sam had told you. Gabriel had been a prisoner of Asmodeus and there was no way that the demon wouldn't have used this to his advantage. "Son of a bitch!" You hissed and Gabriel's grip tightened, knowing about who you were talking about.

"He's dead, sweet cheeks. He won't hurt me or you ever again." He whispered. You took a deep breath and pulled him even closer as Sam rubbed your back. You felt your eyelids grow heavy, but tried to stay awake, not wanting to wake up and realise that this was a dream. Gabriel chuckled and kissed the top of your head. "Go to sleep, Y/N. I'll still be here when you wake up." He said. 

You smiled at that, before closing your eyes and falling asleep in the arms of your archangel. Gabriel smiled down at you. "That went better than I expected." He whispered, before raising an eyebrow as another woman tried to flirt with him now that you were asleep. He had literally just reunited with you and he wasn't in the mood right now. He didn't know if he would be in the mood ever again, now that he had you.

He turned to Sam. "Can we go?" He asked. Sam nodded and stood up. Gabriel carefully lifted you up and carried you to the car, completely ignoring the woman trying to flirt with him. Sam couldn't help, but smile at that. Gabriel really had changed every since he had met you. With a bit of difficulty, gabriel managed to manoeuvre himself on the backseat with you in his arms and without waking you up. 

Sam carefully drove the both of you back to the bunker. Gabriel looked down at you lying in his lap and only now saw the necklace that he had given you still around your neck. He smiled at you still having it. He brushed a lock of hair away, before gently pulling you closer and kissing your forehead. He would do his best to never leave you again, that much was certain The rest of the ride was quiet.

You woke up, feeling a comfortable weight behind you, an arm wrapped around you. "Gabriel?" You breathed and you felt someone kissing your shoulder. "Good morning, my love." Gabriel whispered from behind you. Immediately turning around, you cupped his face. "It really wasn't a dream." You realised, before pulling him closer and kissing him. Gabriel quickly returned the action with a chuckle. 

Pulling back, you smiled at him and caressed his cheek, before snuggling closer and resting your head on his chest. Gabriel quickly pulled you closer and rested his chin on the top of your head. You closed your eyes and quickly fell asleep once again. Gabriel stayed awake and watched you. He would get his revenge on Loki and his sons, but you were more important to him right now. He sighed as he made himself comfortable

As an archangel, he didn't sleep. However, since he was low on grace, some rest did sound nice, especially with your company. He started to hum your song. Neither of you knew when it had become your song, but it was. He didn't want to leave you again, but he would if it meant that you were safe. _"If I had to do the same again, I would, my dear. Y/N."_ He whispered to the tune, before pulling you closer and closing his eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time


End file.
